I'll Always Love You!
by Rahma Lau
Summary: "A... aku su-suka padamu Naruto-kun!". Setelah menyatakan cintanya, Hinata patah hati, Naruto patah hati, Sasuke juga patah hati!. "Percuma kau menembaknya, Naruto. Yang disukainya itu aku. Pasti kau ditolak!". One Shoot! NaruHina! Don't Like? Don't Read!


Hai semuaaa. Ketegmu lagi sama saya. Ini pertama kali saya bikin Stright lho! Jadi maapppphhhh kalo banyak kekurangan yang menyempil disana-sini, oke?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Straight, OOC banget, gaje, alur kecepetaaan, abal, etc.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Pairing : Naruto X Hinata**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

"A... aku su-suka padamu Naruto-kun!" ucap gadis bermata ungu bernama Hinata Hyuuga dengan muka yang sangat merah menahan malu.

"Eh? Aku?"

"U-umm." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Gomen, Hinata. Hountoni gomenasai. Aku sudah suka pada orang lain." Naruto mengatakan itu dengan nada yang sangat menyesal.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

.

.

BLUSH!

.

.

Wajah Naruto yang mulanya biasa saja, sekarang sudah merah seperti tomat.

"Uhh... ya," jawab si pemuda pirang sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Tentu saja hati Hinata sangat sakit mendengar hal itu, tapi ia tak boleh memperlihatkannya.

"Umm... Te-terima kasih Naruto-kun sudah meluangkan waktu untukku. Kalau begitu a-aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne."

"Iya. Sekali lagi maaf ya, Hinata!"

Hinata langsung pergi dari atap sekolah tempat dia menyatakan cinta pada pemuda pirang itu.

.

.

Dia berlari ke gedung belakang sekolah. Setelah sampai, ia duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di sana kemudian menangis.

"Uhh... Hiks hiks."

'Harusnya aku sudah tau Naruto-kun sudah punya orang yang disukai tapi dengan bodohnya aku malah menyatakan suka padanya.'

Hinata terus saja menangis mengingat hal yang harusnya tidak ia ingat.

Perhatian Naruto yang sangat berlebihan untuk Sakura.

Naruto yang selalu memandang Sakura kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Naruto yang selalu bercerita tentang Sakura.

Naruto yang memberikan cokelat valentine untuk Sakura.

'Semuanya hanya untuk Sakura-chan. Tidak ada untukku.' batinnya.

.

.

**===================== Sementara itu, di atap sekolah =====================**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Oi, Dobe," panggil seorang pemuda tampan yang katanya bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hm?" Naruto hanya menjawab sekenanya saja.

Sasuke heran dengan pemuda pirang ini. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi nggak semangat gini?

"Tadi aku lihat kau berdua saja dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ah,"

"Ada apa?"

Naruto yang tidak bisa bohong pada sahabatnya ini, akhirnya berkata yang sebenarnya.

"I-itu ta-tadi dia bi-bilang uhh... su-suka padaku…"

"Oh. Terus kau terima?" Sasuke bertanya lagi tapi kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar ketus dan dia menatap tajam pada mata biru Naruto.

"Nggak mungkinlah! Yang kusuka kan cuma Sakura-chan! Aku bahkan berencana menembaknya hari ini!"

Perkataan jujur dari Naruto sukses menohok hati Sasuke.

"Yah. Yasudah aku mau pergi ke tempat Sakura-chan dulu. Daahh, Sasuke." ucap Naruto dengan melambaikan tangan.

Yang benar saja! Masa Naruto nekat sih mau nembak gadis yang jelas-jelas suka sama Sasuke?

Sasuke yang tidak terima hal itu, malah menarik tangan Naruto dan menjatuhkan tubuh kecil pemuda itu di bawah tubuhnya.

"Percuma kau menembaknya, Naruto. Yang disukainya itu aku. Pasti kau ditolak!"

"Apa-apaan sih! Aku nggak bakalan tau jawabannya sebelum mencoba! Minggir! Jangan halangi jalanku!" bentak Naruto.

"Nggak akan kubiarkan kau pergi ketempatnya." Sasuke semakin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau hanya iri kan kalau aku bisa pacaran dengan Sakura-chan?!"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke malah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Naruto kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabat baiknya ini.

.

.

"Jangan bicara hal bodoh. Aku hanya tidak mau kau disakiti oleh penolakan gadis pink sialan itu."

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Kau tau? Ada baiknya kita mengejar orang yang menyayangi kita daripada orang yang bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan kita."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"He? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku lebih baik kau tidak perlu mengejar orang yang bahkan tidak mempedulikanmu seperti Sakura."

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Benar juga kata Sasuke. Sakura tidak pernah memikirkannya. Dipikiran Sakura hanya ada Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Tidak ada Naruto. Tidak ada dirinya.

Dan apa itu? Lebih baik mengejar orang menyayangi kita? Memangnya ada orang yang menyayangi Naruto?

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu. Itu dia. Gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam. Gadis yang selalu tersenyum kalau Naruto tersenyum. Gadis yang mengaku suka padanya bukan karena penampilan, tapi karena tulus. Gadis yang ada saat Naruto sedang sedih. Gadis itu... Hinata.

Naruto yang akhirnya sadar, bangkit berdiri kemudian berlari ke arah tangga yang menuju ke bawah.

Sebelum turun, Naruto juga berkata kepada Sasuke.

.

.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke. Akhirnya aku sadar siapa yang sebenarnya kusukai selama ini. Terima kasih atas kata-katanya tadi. Aku sayang sekali padamu!" Naruto berkata begitu sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terus berlari ke penjuru sekolah.

'Semoga dia belum pulang. Semoga dia belum pulang.' batin Naruto.

Saat dia tiba di gedung belakang sekolah, Naruto menemukan Hinata sedang duduk di kursi panjang dengan tampang seperti habis menangis.

"Hinata!" Naruto berlari ke arah gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Haah... Haah. Ternyata kau ada disini. Padahal sudah kucari dari tadi."

Hinata tersipu malu mendengar Naruto berkata bahwa ia mencarinya.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun mencariku?"

"Begini. Sebenarnya aku merasa kalau bukan Sakura yang selama ini kusukai. Ada gadis lain. Dia gadis yang manis. Dia gadis yang selalu ada kalau aku kesepian. Cuma dia yang tulus."

.

.

Naruto menghirup nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

.

.

"Dan itu kau, Hinata. Ternyata selama ini kau gadis yang kusukai. Jadi, apakah kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Hinata tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi sekarang. Dia kaget sekaligus senang mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Dia berdiri dan langsung berhambur ke pelukan si pemuda pirang.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Hinata, tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan dari gadis yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya tersebut.

.

.

**========================== Di atap sekolah ===========================**

.

.**  
**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang berpelukan di belakang gedung sekolah. Dia memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut dengan pandangan yang dingin.

'Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku, Naruto. Kau malah pergi ke tempat cewek lain. Padahal ada aku disini yang juga mencintaimu dengan tulus.'

Pria tersebut menghela nafas berat kemudian tersenyum lembut karena melihat pemuda pirang di bawah sedang tersenyum pada Hinata.

'Tidak apa. Walaupun kau sudah jadi milik orang lain, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanmu.'

'Because i'll always love you, Naruto.'

.

.

.

**~ FIN ~**

****.

.

.

(AN) : Gaje kan? Okesip saya tau. Fanfic ini tercipta karena saya sedang depresi berat #curhat. Still mind to review? RnR PLEASE!

Segitu dulu ya. Jaa!


End file.
